Not Bad for Her First Time
by DolfynRider
Summary: Just a quick little story about how/when Sophie and Parker first met and what happened during that meeting.


**Not Bad for Her First Time**

**© 2009 – DolfynRider**

**TITLE: **Not Bad for Her First Time

**FANDOM: **Leverage

**RATING: **M

**PAIRING: **Sophie/Parker

**SUMMARY: **So, exactly when did Parker and Sophie first meet? Find out here.

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Leverage, never have, never will.

**NOTES:** Just a short, quick one-shot. After my last fic, I needed to get back on track.

"Not bad for her first time," Parker chuckled, realized what she was doing, and quickly added, "Totally thought she was gonna break a leg." The rest just looked at her. If only they knew why she'd laughed, she _had _to say something else to cover up her near-mistake. Sophie definitely knew her rep. Parker's mind wandered back to that day.

*****

Paris, 2003...Parker had only just turned 18 and was looking for something to steal. She found it. Taking the painting was a thrill, but she was looking for something else. Painting safely in her hotel, she decided to get dressed and head out for the night.

Upon entering the bar, she noticed the leggy brunette flirting with some jackass. "_Too good for him,_" Parker thought instantly, sitting down a few bar stools away to watch what was about to unfold. Then, she saw it. That slight motion. The guys' wallet was now in the brunettes hand.

*****

She quickly excused herself and left, Parker followed. "Hey!" she yelled. The brunette turned around, "Parker?"

"How'd you know my name?" Parker asked her.

"Because you're just like me, I've heard about you. That last job you pulled is legend!" The brunette told her, smiling.

"Wait..." Parker said, coming closer, "I know you....you're...er...what name are you going under these days? Sophie, is it?"

"Yep, for now, actually for quite a while now," Sophie told her.

The two walked down the sidewalk talking, about jobs they'd pulled, each giving a whistle at what the other had done now and then, how much they'd made from the jobs, how much they'd kept.

"Hey, I'm staying over at the..." Parker started.

"Yeah, I know, my room is right above yours," Sophie laughed. "I saw you on the registry when I checked in. Smith? You couldn't have picked a better last name?"

Parker shrugged, "No one remembers a Smith, or a Jenkins, or a White, even outside the States."

"True," Sophie admitted, "I've used all 3 here, in Australia, in Berlin, even in China before."

"So...do you want to..." Parker started again.

"Sure, let's go....your room or mine?" Sophie asked her.

*****

Once in Sophie's room, Parker walked around, "What all do you have hidden up here?"

"Not much, just some rough-cut loose diamonds," Sophie told her.

Parker's eyes lit up, "Can I see them?"

"Only if you can find 'em," Sophie teased her. She proceeded to get ready for bed as Parker searched.

*****

Two hours later, Parker admitted defeat, "Okay, you're good, I'll give you that. I've searched everywhere, even the air ducts!"

"No...not everywhere," Sophie said, breath short, eyes on Parker's slender form.

"Under furniture, in furniture, mini-fridge, all the other appliances, around the light fixtures, in drawers and cabinets, even the damn drains!" Parker protested, reeling off locations, trying to figure out where she'd missed.

"That's because they're on me," Sophie smiled mischievously from the bed.

"They're....where?" Parker asked, looking at Sophie, who was now in nothing more than a black lacy cropped tank top and a pair of black mesh boy shorts. She looked at the brunette harder, "Oh, I know where they are!"

In one quick movement, she was on the bed, a hand in Sophie's tank top. She felt around for a couple seconds, and while she did find two hard little nubs, they certainly weren't diamonds.

"Sophie Devereaux, I don't believe you have them on you!" Parker said, pulling her hand back.

Sophie leaned up and kissed her. Tongue circling around Parker's lips before entering her mouth. Parker didn't complain. In fact, at the contact, she'd lost track of what she'd been thinking of, and kissed Sophie back with a passion.

Slowly, clothes hit the floor, more Parker's than Sophie's as the brunette was already half-naked to begin with. A shirt, the lacy bra, black skin-tight jeans, the boy shorts, finally Parker's panties.

Parker's hands moved to Sophie's thigh, dragging her nails down the front the switching to rake them up the inside. She could feel the heat radiating from Sophie as her hand got within a couple inches of Sophie's core.

Sophie wasn't wasting any time, either. Facing Parker, propped up on one arm, her other hand was already toying with Parker's chest. Caressing a breast, then pinching the nipple. Parker moaned as Sophie pulled her in for another deep kiss.

Parker grazed a finger across Sophie's clit, and the sound Sophie made echoed Parker's own from only a moment before. Her hand traveled up Sophie's body instead of staying there. Sophie groaned a bit in protest, then sucked in a sharp breath as Parker's hands found her own chest.

In time, Parker batted Sophie's hand away from her body and moved on top of her. She sat up, gazing down at the gorgeous brunette, she was in control now. As she leaned over, one hand went to Sophie's throat. She didn't want to choke her, but knowing she could made her feel even more powerful. Her hand lingered there for a moment, almost stroking her slender neck, before it started traveling down.

She leaned in for a quick kiss before moving lower, her lips now where her hand had been. She took a moment to kiss a trail down one side of Sophie's neck then moved to the other side, now tracing the tendon with her tongue. Moments later, she was nibbling on Sophie's collarbone.

Sophie's breathing was quickening more with each movement, but she couldn't touch Parker the way she wanted with her on top. She rolled slightly and turned herself around. Her tongue was on Parker's thigh in an instant. Inch by inch, taking as much time as she could, she made her way up.

Parker propped up a few pillows under her head so she could reach Sophie better. Almost sitting now, she pulled Sophie backwards, toward her. As her tongue made contact with sensitive skin, Sophie moaned even louder than before.

"Parker...don't stop..." she begged, grinding herself back into the blond. That wasn't even a thought in Parker's mind. She had the grifter where she wanted her. What a lucky break it was to run into her, she hadn't even known where Sophie was, but she'd seen her in pictures before and knew she wanted her.

As Sophie's tongue lapped at Parker's clit, Parker squirmed, bucking her hips upwards, spreading her legs further, wanting to give Sophie better access, and Sophie took full advantage of the situation. Three fingers were in the thief, Sophie slowly spreading them apart, spreading Parker, as her tongue moved lower and into the blond along with her fingers.

Parker only managed to get two fingers in Sophie. Though the brunette was practically dripping, she couldn't fit more without risk of hurting her. Sophie was too tight, but Parker didn't mind. Her walls were squeezing Parker's fingers so tightly, Parker wasn't sure she'd be able to remove them.

Their hands were now pushing in and out, keeping time with a rhythm even the techno dancers couldn't keep up with. They were both so close, so near to climax, they knew it wasn't going to take much longer for either of them.

Sophie sucked Parker clit into her mouth, gently biting her at the same time Parker's tongue snaked out to rim Sophie. Both women screamed the others' name as the sensation hit, each of them felt themselves contract around the others' fingers. The spasms hard at first, slowly dissipating, until one final contraction made both of them sigh contentedly.

Coming out of the fog, Parker finally remembered what'd she'd been doing before Sophie decided to heat things up. "So, where are these diamonds?"

"Umm...look around," Sophie giggled, noticing they were now on the bed, she nodded towards them.

Parker looked beside her as Sophie wiggled around to rest her head by Parker's. "You didn't...?" Parker asked her.

"Yep, I did," Sophie said, laughing at the expression on Parker's face.

Parker snaked a hand out and grabbed the tiny plastic baggie, "What if that bag had broken?"

"So, they'd have slightly _dirty_ diamonds," Sophie joked, "It's not like it's drugs, Parker."

**THE END**


End file.
